


12 Days of Christmas

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Harry Potter References, Matchmaking, Own Character, Teenage Plotting, fangirling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrcella Baratheon lives with her Uncle Jaime and her brothers, Tommena and Joffrey. Lizi Tarth lives with her mother and older sister Mari. Myrcella's mother hasn't been around for three years and Lizi's father hasn't been around since she was one. After a particularly trying morning, the pair come up with a plan. Myrcella's Uncle is single, so is Lizi's Mum. So why not bring them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuizzicalQuinnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuizzicalQuinnia/gifts).



> There will be 12 chapters for the 12 days of Christmas, and I hope you all enjoy it. (nods) 
> 
> Also this is gifted to QuizzicalQuinnia because her story O-T-P rather inspired at least some of this. LOL!

12 Days of Christmas.

Chapter 1 – All I want For Christmas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You’re such a whiny baby. No wonder mother left, with a wimpy little girl like you for a son.” Joffrey Baratheon spat out at his younger brother. Myrcella glared at Joffrey. “Don’t even bother looking at me like that Myrcella. You’re not any better. You act like a boy, while Tommen acts like a girl.” Joffrey said angrily.  
“Have you ever thought that maybe it’s because you’re a total asshat that our selfish mother left?” Myrcella shot out. Tommen ran over to grab Myrcella’s hand and she squeezed it to reassure him.  
“She is selfish.” Tommen said softly.  
“Shut the fuck up! She’s our mother!” Joffrey exclaimed.  
“You only care because you’re the only one she bothers to remember.” Myrcella hissed.  
“Like I said, it’s probably because her other son is an idiot, and acts like a girl.” Joffrey shot back. Myrcella was twelve years old and she didn’t find Joffrey’s behaviour amusing. Tommen was only eight, and telling him he was stupid was not going to help his confidence. Joffrey was sixteen, and he annoyed Myrcella to no end.  
“Leave him alone Joffrey. You’ve got no right judging Tommen’s manliness. Last I checked you don’t participate in any of the school sports teams, or do anything that would be considered manly.” Myrcella wanted to cheer and hug her Uncle. She always thanked God for their Uncle Jaime. He kept Joffrey in line. Joffrey sneered at Jaime and then walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. “Come on you two. Finish breakfast and let’s get you to school.” Jaime told them. Myrcella nodded and grinned as she thought about school.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You keep letting the girls down Hyle.” Lizi sighed as she heard her mother talking to her father.  
“He’s not visiting again?” Lizi looked at her older sister. Mari always seemed to know what was going on.  
“No. He’s giving Mum excuses as usual.” Lizi said. Mari shrugged.  
“It’s better if he doesn’t Lizi. He’s not a good father. He’s never there when we need him. He’s never been around period. Not even when he and Mum were together he wasn’t around. He’s useless, so don’t let him upset you.” Mari said softly, honestly. If there was one thing Lizi could say about her older sister, it was that Mari was honest. Too honest for her own good sometimes.  
“I don’t really care, I’m just sad that Mum has to feel bad about the way he is. I used to want to see him, but... I just don’t care anymore.” Lizi replied. Mari wrapped an arm around her little sister’s shoulders and squeezed before letting go.  
“Come on. Let’s go and get some breakfast. We’ve got school soon.” Mari said. Lizi nodded and followed her sister into the kitchen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Myrce!” Myrcella turned to see her best friend Lizi, running over to her. “What’s wrong?” Lizi asked, as she saw the frown on Myrcella’s face. Myrcella sighed.  
“Nothing’s wrong Lizi. I’m just... Joffrey is being a total dick.” Myrcella said sadly.  
“He’s always a dick.” Lizi and Myrcella looked at Mari, who was frowning. Her dark brown hair was braided as it always was at school, and her blue eyes flashed as she looked at them. “Just ignore him Myrcella. He’s not worth worrying about.” Mari added, kindly. She walked off and Lizi and Myrcella looked at each other.  
“My father is being a douche.” Lizi stated. Myrcella snorted with laughter.  
“What did he do this time?” Myrcella asked.  
“Arranged for us to visit him and cancelled at the last minute. Again. He probably has some new booty call coming round and doesn’t want us cramping his style.” Lizi said. Myrcella shrugged.  
“You have your Mum. That’s more then I have. Mine just f-buggered off and left us. She only contacts Joffrey. My father’s dead. So at least you have one parent. Your Mum is brilliant. I wish my mother was like her. It’s my birthday on Saturday and she isn’t even going to come and see me. I doubt I’ll even get a phone call.” Myrcella said sadly.  
“Well you’ve got your uncle Jaime. He looks after you guys. He even puts up with Joffrey’s shit. I wish my father was like him.” Lizi replied.  
“Well your Mum is so cool that if Uncle Jaime was your dad, he’d never have left in the first place. I mean they’d probably just be like... I don’t know... like the ultimate OTP, like when we write fanfics for Harry Potter.” Myrcella shot back.  
“Wait... you’re totally right Myrc. We need to get my Mum and your Uncle together. I mean, then you’d have a cool Auntie who would be like a mum, because... well... I dunno when your mum is coming home, and I would get a totally cool stepdad, instead of some asshole who would hurt my mum, or another asshole who wants to ship me and Mari off to boarding school before they even manage the wedding vows.” Lizi said. Myrcella’s eyes went wide.  
“Yes! We need to do this! But... well... how are we gonna do it?” Myrcella asked.  
“I don’t know. Let’s confer with Margery and Sansa. Maybe they’ll have ideas.” Lizi said. Myrcella nodded her agreement and the two girls headed off to class before the bell rang and they were late.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Myrcella, Margaery, Sansa, Arya and Lizi sat together at lunch, glaring at their plates. A mess of notes passed to each other through lessons, a discussion in break, where Arya had been brought up to speed, and a telling off from their history teacher, Mr Frey, and they still didn’t have a plan.  
“What are you all doing glaring at the food? I know the cafeteria food is awful, but that’s the cooks, not the foods fault.” The group looked at Mari, who slid into a seat beside Arya. Arya hero worshipped Mari, and her insane ability to fight her way out of pretty much anything.  
“Mari? Do you think Mum might need a boyfriend?” Lizi asked her older sister.  
“Sure. But one that she wants Lizi. Mum needs a life of her own, beyond us. She needs someone who loves her as much as we do. She doesn’t need weird attempts at matchmaking.” Mari said firmly, giving Lizi that look. It was the look that Lizi got, whenever Mari knew what Lizi was up to, and Mari thought it was not the best idea.  
“What about my Uncle Jaime?” Myrcella piped up. Mari frowned for a moment, looked at the group of girls, and then at Lizi, then at Myrcella. Then she shrugged as she picked up a chip, placed it in her mouth, then promptly spat it out into a tissue.  
“I don’t know why I keep bothering to try them. They taste awful, every single day, yet I still attempt to eat them.” Mari said, almost sadly. Then she looked back at the girls. “I don’t even like chips.” Mari added.  
“What about Myrcella’s Uncle?” Lizi asked impatiently. Mari allowed a half smile to cross her face.  
“What about him? Your plan won’t work if you can’t get them to meet up.” Mari said.  
“That is what is giving us trouble.” Sansa said sadly. Mari sighed.  
“Well it’s a good thing I know the answer to your problem. Or maybe I should let you all carry on mulling it over.” Mari said, the girls all stared at Mari in horror.  
“You can’t do that to us!” Sansa practically wailed  
“Come on Mari!” Arya exclaimed.  
“Don’t you want Mum to be happy?” Lizi asked, pleadingly. Mari sighed.  
“I was kidding. Geez, I can’t even torture you kids anymore. Myrcella, it’s your birthday party on Saturday right?” Mari asked. Myrcella blinked.  
“Yes? Wait! Yes! Yes it is!” Myrcella exclaimed. Mari grinned.  
“My mission here is complete. Now I must return to the mother ship and hope to never make contact with humans again. At least until three o clock.” Mari stated, before leaving the group to it.  
“Your sister is so weird.” Sansa said.  
“She’s so cool!” Arya exclaimed.  
“She’s also a genius.” Myrcella stated.  
“What did we miss?” Margaery asked.  
“It’s the most obvious thing in the world Margs. My birthday... which I never usually invite anyone too, because I hate Joffrey making my life a misery, is going to be at my Uncle Jaime’s house rather than my grandfather’s house. If I invite you guys, you’ll have to bring chaperones, because your parents will never just let you go by yourselves. Margaery, Sansa, Arya, you guys can ask Loras and Jon or Robb to come with you. Mari, isn’t of age, and even if your mother thinks that Mari can take Lizi, she’ll have studying to do for all those extra classes she’s taking.” Myrcella replied. Lizi grinned.  
“So my Mum will have to take me! Oh my God! Mari is a genius!” Lizi exclaimed.  
“She’s also a freaking wizard.” Margaery muttered.  
“What makes you say that Margaery?” Arya asked.  
“How does she take all these extra classes? I swear some of them clash! Seriously! How does she do it? I mean does she have a time turner! You know... like in Harry Potter?” Margaery asked. Lizi, Arya, Sansa and Myrcella all shrugged, not knowing the answer to that.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne Tarth was deeply frustrated as she looked over a script she was translating from High Valyrian to the common Westerosi. It wasn’t the script that was giving her the trouble. After Hyle had decided to call her, Brienne had been furious.  
“Does he not know what he has? Mari and Lizi are his daughters too for God’s sake!” Brienne thought to herself. He always let them down. In a way, Brienne was glad that he wasn’t around. He’d never been much of a father. The girls carried her name and they had always been her responsibility, never his. It had broken Brienne’s heart to see Lizi’s sad face, when she was smaller, when she was told her father wasn’t going to visit, wasn’t going to keep his promises. Now, it broke Brienne’s heart to see that Lizi seemed to expect disappointment. Mari didn’t care either way, which Brienne worried about, but Lizi was kinder than Mari. Mari was pragmatic, completely logical, and kept her emotions for the people she loved. Hyle had never been involved in that category. Not since Mari had been four years old. She showed no feelings whatsoever towards her father and never told anyone why that was. Brienne had caught Hyle with another woman, in her bed, when Mari was five and Lizi was one. That was when Brienne decided that being alone was better than being treated like a second rate commodity. She had tried to do the right thing. She’d tried to involve Hyle in the lives of his daughters. He had remained unconcerned and completely uninterested.  
“Mum!” Brienne looked up from the document to see Lizi standing in the doorway to her home office.  
“Yes sweetie?” Brienne asked her youngest.  
“Myrcella invited me to go to her birthday party on Saturday.” Lizi said. Brienne blinked.  
“What about Mari?” Brienne asked.  
“She invited Mari too, but Mari will probably want to study.” Lizi answered. Brienne frowned. She knew Myrcella was Lizi’s best friend, and Myrcella had never been allowed to have friends to her birthday party, nor been allowed to visit friends, or attend their birthday parties. Cersei Baratheon had not allowed her children to mix with the lower masses. Well... that was how she put it when anyone asked, and Brienne did not ask. She knew better than to get into an argument with a grown woman who had delusions of grandeur. Brienne thought over her schedule carefully.  
“Alright sweetie. You can go. I’ll take you. I’m sure I can clear my workload for Saturday.” Brienne said. Lizi grinned widely. “So what time is this party starting?” Brienne asked.  
“It’s at noon, at 208 Riverroad Drive.” Lizi said. Brienne frowned.  
“That’s not Baratheon Manor.” Brienne said.  
“Nope, that’s Myrcella’s Uncle’s house. Mr Lannister is looking after Myrcella, Tommen and Joffrey. Since Mrs Baratheon left and Mr Baratheon died, he’s been their guardian. Apparently Mrs Baratheon is on the Summer Isles with some fancy man.” Lizi said.  
“Lizi!” Brienne exclaimed, shocked at the fact her twelve year old daughter even knew what a fancy man was. Lizi grinned at the look of shock on her mother’s face.  
“What? It’s just what I’ve heard Mum.” Lizi said. Brienne sighed as her daughter left the room and wondered what this Mr Lannister would be like. She hoped he was nothing like Cersei.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Uncle Jaime?” Jaime Lannister looked at Myrcella, who seemed to wish to ask him something.  
“What’s wrong Myrcella?” Jaime asked.  
“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just... I wanted to know... if I could invite some friends for my birthday on Saturday?” Myrcella questioned. Jaime blinked.  
“Of course you can.” Jaime said, without hesitation, knowing that Cersei had isolated her children from the world, and that because of this, they had found it very difficult to keep friends. Joffrey didn’t care to make any friends, just lackeys. He often quoted his mother, by saying ‘anyone who isn’t us, is an enemy’, and he chose to make no ties outside the family. In fact, his ties within the family were barely any better. Myrcella grinned at her uncle.  
“Thanks Uncle Jaime. I’ll just call them and let them know, so their parents can bring them.” Myrcella said cheerfully. Then she was gone, and Jaime wondered if he had imagined the evil glint in her eyes.


	2. The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was really ill yesterday, so that's when this was supposed to be posted. But at least I'm posting it now. LOL! I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who commented and sent me kudos and I hope you all like this chapter too. I'm mkaing a gifset for each chapter of he story. The first one is already in the first chapter and on my tumblr. LOL! Anywho, again, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Christmas Wish.

Chapter 2 – The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Saturday dawned bright and shining and Lizi was up, running around, making coffee and determined that her mother should be awake. She heard the sounds of her older sister’s footsteps coming down the stairs. Mari arrived in the kitchen, a frown on her face, her hair a mess, as she swiped a cup from the cupboard. Lizi yelled a protest as Mari took the coffee that Lizi had been making for their mother and poured herself a cup.

“Mum says you shouldn’t drink coffee, it’s bad for you.” Lizi stated.

“She drinks it. Besides, I need it. I was up until three this morning studying for my History exam on Monday.” Mari said. She took a hearty gulp of the coffee and then sat at the kitchen table, a book on the history of Camelot in her hands.

“Mari? Why did you sit up studying all night?” Lizi asked, knowing that her sister would most likely be in a foul mood all day from lack of sleep.

“Because our mother insists that I come with you both to Myrcella’s birthday party, which you both only cooked up to try and hook mum up with Myrcella’s uncle.” Mari said. There was a hint of bitterness in Mari’s voice.

“Don’t you want Mum to have someone other than us, Mari?” Lizi asked, not really understanding Mari’s reluctance.

“I want her to have someone that will treat her right, Lizi. I want someone to care about her and not hurt her. She went through enough with our stupid father. She doesn’t need anyone else to hurt her.” Mari stated firmly. Lizi blinked in confusion.

“But Myrcella’s Uncle Jaime is a nice guy. He looks after Myrcella and Tommen and even that dick, Joffrey.” Lizi said. “And besides, I’ve met him loads since Myrcella started living with him, and he’s never cruel to anyone.” Lizi added.

“People said our father was a nice guy, and yet as soon as he got our mother in his clutches, he just went around sleeping with other women and cheating on her. He has another daughter too. We have a half sister that we’ve never met. Everyone acts nice Lizi when you first meet them. Things become different later. They just do. People change. I don’t know Jaime Lannister, but if he’s anything like Cersei then he’s not the right one for Mum.” Mari replied. She took another sip of her coffee and opened the book of Camelot and started to read.

“Well, why don’t you get to know Mr Lannister then? I know you have your ways.” Lizi said. Mari looked up at her little sister, shrugged and went back to looking at her book.

“Maybe. I’d best find out what I can before you and Myrcella have Mum walking down the aisle in a white dress.” Mari replied. Lizi sighed.

“Why did you help us with the idea if you don’t approve?” Lizi asked. Mari allowed a laugh to escape her.

“He does seem nice enough I suppose. Still, I need to know more, before it’s too late.” Mari replied. Lizi pouted as Mari grabbed her mug of coffee and her book and made to leave the kitchen. Brienne arrived at the kitchen door as Mari slipped past her mother.

“Mari? Are you drinking coffee again? You know you’re too young to be drinking coffee!” Brienne exclaimed.

“Sure mum.” Mari’s muffled voice came from upstairs.

“She never listens.” Brienne said, sitting in the seat that Mari had just vacated.

“I was going to bring you coffee, mum. But Mari kind of... took it first?” Lizi said. Brienne sighed.

“She was up most of the night.” Brienne said. “Don’t worry about your sister Lizi. She’s... she’s very stubborn...” Brienne trailed off. Lizi nodded and poured her mother some of the coffee she’d made, hoping that the party would go much better than this morning seemed to be going so far.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Joffrey!” Myrcella sighed as she heard her Uncle Jaime yelling at her older brother. “Joffrey! Get your backside out of bed! It’s your sister’s birthday! Try to be a good brother for a day!” Jaime yelled. Myrcella sighed again. She dreaded her grandfather arriving at any moment and hearing all of this. She knew he wouldn’t be impressed. The fact that pretty much everything was decorated with the Lannister lion and red and gold, was basically because of her grandfather in the first place.

“Why should I give a damn about her birthday? I’ve got better things to do!” Joffrey yelled back angrily.

“Uncle Jaime will make Joffrey behave at the party.” Myrcella jumped as she heard Tommen behind her.

“Tommen! You scared me!” Myrcella exclaimed. Tommen merely shrugged. “But thanks kiddo. It’s nice that you think Joffrey knows how to behave.” Myrcella added. Tommen giggled and then ran off up the stairs, obviously wanting to escape the chaos for a little while. She couldn’t really blame him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lizi and Mari were sat in the car as Brienne drove. Mari had sat in the back seat, and carried on reading her history book. Lizi had got to sit in the front seat next to their mother. Lizi thought this might just be Mari’s way of apologising for being moody earlier.

“Mari, you can’t read the book at the party. It’s rude.” Brienne told her daughter firmly. Mari looked up at Brienne.

“I know Mum. I’ll leave it in the car when we get there. I just want to keep going. I’ve nearly got half way. If I get half way, then I can take a break and leave the rest for tomorrow morning if I want.” Mari replied. Lizi was cheerfully humming to the music on the radio, as they turned on to Riverroad Drive. They drove up until the end of the road, where number 208 was situated. It was, of course, the largest house in the street. But that wasn’t surprising considering Myrcella’s uncle was a Lannister. Brienne took note that there were two cars in the large driveway already. One a sleek, black Rolls Royce, with a driver situated in the front seat. The other was a black SUV. Neither belonged to a Stark or a Tyrell, so Brienne assumed these cars belonged to Tywin and Tyrion Lannister. Brienne wanted to go and hide somewhere. She wasn’t expecting to be the first one to arrive.

“Come on Mum! You too Mari!” Lizi exclaimed excitedly. Mari frowned.

“Give it two minutes Lizi. I’ve nearly finished the chapter, which will bring me over half way through. Besides, we seem to be a little early. Give Mum a few minutes to compose herself. She hates being the first one to a party.” Mari said. Lizi looked at her mother and nodded.

“Okay Mari. But please hurry up.” Lizi pleaded. Mari nodded and carried on reading. Lizi was ready to get the plan in motion but she knew Mari had her doubts. Why she had such doubts was a mystery. Mari seemed to trust only a very few people, and Lizi wasn’t sure why this was. That was when a green Mercedes pulled up and Margaery hopped out of the passenger side. The driver was most definitely Margaery’s brother Willas. Margaery ran over to Lizi and started chatting away.

“Loras wouldn’t bring me. He’s busy with Renly.” Margaery replied.

“Isn’t Renly, Myrcella’s uncle?” Lizi asked. Margaery shrugged.

“Yes. He’s young to be an Uncle. But anywho, it’s because they have Basketball practise today. Apparently they’re coming round later with Stannis and Selyse and Shireen.” Margaery said. Mari put a bookmark in her book and closed it, placing the book on the seat.

“Okay let’s go.” Mari said firmly. Brienne gave Mari a look.

“You finished the chapter?” Brienne asked. Mari nodded.

“Yeah. It didn’t take me too long Mum.” Mari replied. Brienne, Mari and Lizi got out of the car and walked with Willas and Margaery to the front door. As they were about to knock, a large, grey, pick-up truck pulled up. Brienne knew this truck. It belonged to Jon Stark, the cousin of Sansa and Arya Stark. As Brienne thought, Jon jumped out of the driver’s side of the truck, and Arya and Sansa jumped out the passenger side. All of them looked cheerful enough. Sansa seemed to be growing ever taller, and Brienne wondered if Arya would ever have a growth spurt. Jon seemed to be dwarfed by Sansa, though Brienne noticed the high heels that Sansa wore, and realised this was why she seemed to be dwarfing her cousin.

“Well, now everyone’s here, shall I ring the doorbell?” Margaery asked. She didn’t expect an answer as she rung the doorbell before she could receive one.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Myrcella practically ran to the door. Her Grandfather and her Uncle Tyrion had spent the last couple of hours glaring at each other and (in her uncle’s case) making sarcastic barbs. Tywin Lannister had never gotten on with his youngest child. Myrcella opened the door and was very happy to greet her best friends and their chaperones.

“Happy birthday Myrc!” Lizi exclaimed cheerfully.

“Yeah, happy birthday Myrcella.” Mari said kindly. It was a strange feeling hearing her friends say happy birthday to her, and handing her gifts. She had never been able to enjoy the company of her friends at her birthday celebrations. For the first time, Myrcella thought that her birthday might just be a good occasion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was rather confused when he first laid eyes on the mother of Myrcella’s best friend. Brienne Tarth was not dark haired. So Jaime assumed her daughters received that trait from their father. Their father was someone that Lizi had never mentioned in all the times he’d ever met the girl. Although he could see that both Mari and Lizi Tarth had inherited their mother’s eyes.

“Uncle Jaime, this is Lizi and Mari’s Mum, Brienne Tarth. She’s a translator and she’s totally awesome.” Myrcella stated. Brienne blushed for a moment. Then she held out a hand, which Jaime took. As he shook her hand, Jaime wondered exactly what Myrcella meant by Brienne being ‘totally awesome’ and exactly how he could find out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a strange moment when Brienne had been introduced to Jaime Lannister.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Brienne had said. Jaime grinned at her.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Jaime said. The girls ran off to sit around in the garden, whilst Tyrion Lannister began talking to Jon, who Brienne knew, worked as an intern at Tyrion’s law firm. Willas was talking to Tywin Lannister, who seemed to take interest in what the young man was saying. So Brienne was sat in a chair beside Jaime, watching over the girls who were sitting out in the back garden.

“So, seeing as Myrcella told you what I do for a living, what is it that you do?” Brienne asked Jaime, trying to make conversation. Jaime allowed a leonine smirk to cross his face.

“I’m a writer. Usually it’s articles for magazines or newspapers. I’m actually writing a book at the moment.” Jaime said. Brienne felt a smile cross her face.

“It sounds like more fun than translating ancient Valyrian into the common tongue.” Brienne said.

“I don’t recall ever seeing you at any of Myrcella’s birthday parties before. But then again, my sister has never been one to invite Myrcella’s friends to parties.” Jaime said. Brienne couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her throat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mari had wandered into the house to find the bathroom. So far, it had been a relatively good day, and from what Mari could see, Jaime Lannister really did seem like a decent sort of guy. She’d only be able to tell any more if she actually spoke to him though. Mari had found the bathroom and once she’d left it, she bumped into Joffrey.

“God, what are you doing here?” Joffrey sneered.

“Your sister invited me, it’s her birthday. Or did you forget?” Mari shot back irritably. Joffrey snorted.

“Who cares? Oh wait, you actually care about your sister. I never wanted siblings. They’re annoying.” Joffrey stated. Mari glared at Joffrey.

“You’re a total dick.” Mari stated. She went to go past Joffrey and felt a hard pinch to her backside. She spun around and saw the nasty smirk on Joffrey’s face and threw a punch, right into his smug face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lizi and Myrcella were both horrified when they heard the girlish shriek of Joffrey. He ran out into the garden, where everyone had gathered, his nose gushing blood. Behind him was Mari, who looked furious.

“S’e b’ok by dose!” Joffrey yelled. Mari scowled.

“You shouldn’t pinch a girl’s ass, if you wanted your face to stay intact.” Mari shot back angrily. Her blue eyes were dark with anger. Lizi and Myrcella both sighed, realising this was not going to end well. Both girls wanting to scream as Joffrey started cursing and Mari glared. Lizi looked at her mother, who seemed mortified and Myrcella looked at her Uncle Jaime, as he looked at Joffrey, looking furious, and Myrcella and Lizi both were deeply worried about where this was going to go.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was furious that Joffrey had caused trouble at Myrcella’s birthday. He could see Brienne wasn’t sure what to say.

“Joffrey, just go and sit in the kitchen and I’ll deal with you in a minute.” Jaime said, wanting to punch the boy himself. The fact that Joffrey was such a brat was more to do with Cersei and her indulgences and her insisting on seeing Joffrey every holiday when she didn’t care for her other children. Joffrey glared, but before he could open his mouth, Tywin Lannister stood from where he was sat and glared at Joffrey.

“Do what your Uncle has told you Joffrey. Lannisters do not act like fools.” Tywin said coldly. Joffrey seemed to shrink in on himself and ran off before Tywin needed to speak again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was completely mortified. But she couldn’t blame Mari for defending herself. No one had a right to touch anyone else without their permission. It was something Brienne had taught both her daughters. She looked at both Mari and Lizi.

“I think it’s time we went home.” Brienne said sadly. Lizi looked like she was about to cry, but Brienne knew it wouldn’t be appropriate for them to stay when Joffrey lived in the house, and was walking around with a bloodied nose. So she herded her daughters into her car and drove them home, seeing that Lizi was upset and Mari was simply furious, Brienne wasn’t sure what else she could do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Brienne was back working on translating the same documents, when her mobile phone began to ring. She didn’t recognise the number, but knew it was probably a client. She answered her mobile phone, as she placed some of the files on her desk.

“Hello?” Brienne asked.

 _“Hello, Brienne, it’s Jaime Lannister, Myrcella’s Uncle?”_ The voice on the other side was strong and melodic like dark honey. Brienne found herself smiling. She knew Myrcella had probably given Jaime her number. After all, Myrcella had the number in case there was some terrible emergency.

“Hello Jaime, I’m sorry about yesterday.” Brienne said.

 _“Don’t be. Joffrey enjoys causing trouble, he just wasn’t expecting so much of it. Mari gave him what he deserved, which is a good thing, because few people ever stand up to Joffrey.”_ Jaime said. Brienne allowed a smile to cross her face as she started to speak to Jaime on the phone. Maybe something good had come of taking Mari and Lizi to Myrcella’s birthday after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... the party didn't go as planned. LOL! Or maybe it did? Who knows? I hope you all enjoyed it, and the next chapter should be up soon. (nods) Please comment and let me know what you think.


	3. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers and commenters and o those who left me Kudos. Your guys all rock and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. (nods)

12 Days of Christmas.

Chapter 3 – Do You Hear What I Hear?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mari was getting ready to leave the house for school. Her mock exams meant that she had to be in school for the afternoon for her mock history exam. Lizi still seemed miserable about the whole birthday party thing on Saturday. Mari sighed to herself as she thought about what might happen when she and Lizi were no longer there. They wouldn’t live with their mother forever. They would go off and lead their own lives, and then... well... then their mother would be alone. Mari didn’t want her mother to be alone. She wanted her to have someone who would care about her, that would treat her with respect and love her. But Mari didn’t trust anyone. She’d learned early on in her life that she couldn’t trust anyone. At the age of four, she had walked into her nursery school classroom, having tripped over and cut her knee. The dinner ladies had been short staffed and apparently, her teacher was supposed to be in the classroom. Of course, Mari’s teacher was in the classroom. When Mari had walked in, seeing her father kissing her teacher had been the most shocking thing that Mari had ever seen in her life. She’d run out of the room, promptly chased down by her father. He had brought her back to the classroom where he and her teacher had cleaned up her knee, and her father had told her that everyone kissed as a greeting. She had believed him. She was four. That was until after Lizi was one, and Mari had listened at the top of the stairs as her parents had a raging argument. He had been cheating on her mother, and at the time, Mari hadn’t understood what all of it meant, only that her father had done something bad, and that he had left the house that night. As Mari got older, she knew that what she had seen going on between her teacher and her father had been wrong, but she couldn’t speak to her mother about it. It would have only made things worse. She couldn’t speak to Lizi about it, because Lizi was too young to be burdened with it. So Mari kept it to herself. As the years had passed by, Mari and Lizi had never gone to see their father. There were those rare moments when he bothered to visit. But over the last eleven years, Mari could count on one hand, the number of times her father had seen them.

“Mari?” Mari looked at her mother. “Do you want me to drop you off at school? I’ve got to go and meet Ronnet Connington at Starbucks.” Brienne said. Mari sighed.

“I don’t know why you put up with that douche, Mum.” Mari replied. Brienne snorted out a laugh.

“Sweetie, he’s not my boyfriend or even a friend. He’s a client. Or rather, his uncle is a client. Clients shouldn’t be... horrible... but some of them are, and if you have clients where you work, you have to put up with their crap sometimes.” Brienne told Mari firmly. Mari nodded her understanding.

“I’m okay Mum. The sooner you get there, the sooner you get rid of stupid red Ronnet, then you can come home and relax for a bit. I’ve still got half an hour until lunch at school, so I’m just... sorting myself out. The exam is after lunch, so that’s awesome. I’ll walk Lizi home and you can chill out. It’s only a couple of months until Christmas, after all.” Mari said. Brienne shook her head as she looked at her daughter.

“Okay Mari. I might go and get some things done. But I’ll most definitely be back to make you guys dinner.” Brienne said. Mari nodded and grinned as her mother left the house. It was half an hour later that there was a knock at the door. Mari looked to see Jaime Lannister standing there. Mari frowned to herself for a moment before opening the door.

“Hey Mr Lannister.” Mari said, as she allowed Jaime Lannister to walk in to the house. “Wanna charge me for the medical bills for Joffrey’s face?” Mari added, almost as an afterthought. Jaime seemed to smile for a mere moment.

“I’m sure your mother wouldn’t approve of the joke, but Joffrey did deserve it.” Jaime replied. Mari allowed a small laugh to escape her. “Speaking of your mother, where is she?” Jaime asked. Mari blinked.

“She just had to go to a business meeting. Well she hates any business meetings that involve Ronnert Connington, but as she’s always saying to me, a client is a client, and even if they’re a douche, you have to have patience.” Mari replied. Jaime smiled.

“Well, then I had best be going. Do you need a lift to school? Myrcella told me you have an exam today.” Jaime asked. Mari shook her head.

“No I’m cool Mr Lannister. I did want to ask you something though.” Mari said, deciding to just be honest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime looked at Mari Tarth. He could ask questions for which he was curious to hear the answers.

“What is it that you’d like to talk to me about Mari?” Jaime asked. He could see that Mari was nervous. She frowned a little before looking Jaime dead in the eyes.

“Do you like my Mum?” Mari asked.

“That’s a forward question.” Jaime replied.

“I’m asking because she’s my Mum. If you were in my shoes, you’d ask too.” Mari replied, one eyebrow raised. Jaime could see that Mari was being honest and he knew that the best way to deal with a kid’s questions, was to be honest. Jaime had learned that looking after Myrcella and Tommen, and even Joffrey.

“Well, I do like your Mum. She’s... my friend I suppose. I don’t know if that will go any further or whether we’ll just stay friends. I haven’t known your Mum long enough to answer that honestly, without knowing her for while longer.” Jaime answered. Mari looked at Jaime, her blue eyes piercing through him, very like her mother’s eyes. Then she smiled.

“My Mum is at the Starbucks on the corner of Visenya’s Hill. You can save her from Ronnet Connington because she hates that douchebag.” Mari said cheerfully. Jaime blinked. He felt confused. “Go on. Hurry up. You’re never gonna know the answers if you don’t get to know how brilliant my Mum is.” Mari added. She picked up her bag and opened the front door. Jaime walked out of the door after Mari, and watched as Mari closed and locked the door.

“Are you sure you don’t need a lift to the school kid?” Jaime asked her. Mari looked at Jaime for a moment, frowned a little and shrugged.

“I’m really okay Mr Lannister. But I’m sure we’ll be talking again.” Mari replied, before walking off down the road, slipping headphones into her ears. Jaime wasn’t sure whether to be concerned or relieved. So he decided to go and see if Mari had been telling the truth about Brienne’s whereabouts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I can’t believe Joffrey had to do that!” Myrcella exclaimed, for maybe the fifteenth time that day.

“He’s a dick. I hope Mari really did break his nose.” Lizi said bitterly. Arya, Margaery and Sansa all nodded their heads in agreement.

“So how do we fix this? We want Uncle Jaime and your Mum to get together right?” Myrcella said. Lizi nodded.

“I don’t know how we’re going to manage this again.” Arya said a little sadly.

“None of us have birthdays for ages.” Sansa added.

“Well at least they’ve met. Who knows? We’ll think of something.” Margaery said. After the terrible debacle of the birthday party, the group of five were all sat, glaring moodily at their lunch, trying to figure out how to fix things.

“What has all of you in such a good mood?” The five girls looked up at Mari, who merely grinned at them.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Lizi stated firmly. Mari raised one eyebrow and pointedly looked at the girls.

“Try me.” Mari said. So the girls explained their predicament. Mari sighed.

“See? I knew you wouldn’t understand! Because of our stupid father, you think all men are evil!” Lizi exclaimed.

“No. I understand perfectly. But just because you think that Mum and Mr Lannister belong together, doesn’t mean they’re going to share your opinion, or make it easy for you. This isn’t a fanfic, girls, this is real life. And in real life, we can’t just go around creating our own OTP’s. In real life, they have to think it was their idea.” Mari said. Then she walked off down the hall and the girls all stared at each other.

“Did she just give us permission to trick Brienne and Uncle Jaime into getting together?” Myrcella asked.

“Apparently, so long as we don’t use fanfiction terms it’s okay.” Margaery said.

“Why don’t I have an older sister like that?” Sansa wailed. Arya rolled her eyes. Lizi grinned.

“So... new plan? Yes?” Lizi asked. The girls nodded and started talking again. That was when Mari came back.

“I forgot to tell you. Mr Lannister knocked at our door looking for Mum, so I told him where to find her. He’ll save her from her meeting with Ronnet Connington, and we can all be thankful for that small mercy.” Mari said. Then she was gone again.

“Hey! Mari come back!” Lizi yelled.

“You need to tell us more!” Myrcella yelled too. Mari just waved her hand at them, never turning around, and leaving the group to stare in shock.

“Well... at least we know they’re spending time together. We might be able to think of things to help them along.” Sansa said.

“Screw that! We need to go find out when they’re meeting next and _then_ we can spy on them.” Margaery stated.

“I have binoculars!” Myrcella exclaimed.

“So do we.” Arya said, much more calmly. The group began working on plan two for getting Jaime and Brienne together, after they’d decided they were going to spy on their next date.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was very frustrated. Ronnet Connington was so damn rude all the time.

“Look beast, we’ve got to make sure the translations are perfect.” Ronnet stated. Brienne clenched her fist under the table.

“Your Uncle trusts my work Ronnet. He’s never gone to anyone else for as long as I’ve known him. But if you want to have it checked, feel free.” Brienne replied.

“I think I will.” Ronnet said. That was when Brienne felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Brienne? Fancy meeting you here.” Brienne looked at Jaime Lannister, all golden, godlike looks, and seductive grins, and wondered if it really was a coincidence that he was there. Then he looked at Ronnet. “You know, you’re being very rude to the lady. Your Uncle hired her. You should at least trust his opinion.” Jaime said. Ronnet glared at Jaime and then looked at Brienne.

“I think our business is done for today beast.” Ronnet said.

“What did you just say?” Jaime asked. Brienne was confused by the angry look on Jaime’s face.

“It’s not your business Lannister.” Ronnet said.

“It’s my business if you’re insulting a friend of mine.” Jaime shot back. Ronnet glared at Jaime again.

“I’m sure my Uncle will be calling you this evening Miss Tarth.” Ronnet said, before walking off with his briefcase, full of Brienne’s hard work. Brienne looked at Jaime, who took the seat that Ronnet had just recently vacated and raised a brow.

“So... I’m assuming that he’s always a douche to you?” Jaime asked.

“Mari told you where I was didn’t she?” Brienne questioned. Jaime grinned.

“Of course. She thought you could use the moral support when it comes to Connington. When I knocked on the door, she told me you were here.” Jaime said. Brienne wasn’t sure whether to hug Jaime or bludgeon him with her coffee cup, when he smirked so arrogantly. “Would you like some more coffee Brienne?” Jaime asked her. Brienne couldn’t help smiling then.

“Yeah, sure.” Brienne replied. She watched as Jaime walked over to the counter and ordered their coffee. Brienne couldn’t help wondering exactly what Jaime quite wanted. So she decided she would find out. After all, he had defended her like a knight from a book. She owed him the benefit of the doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I hope you all enjoyed it. Please comment and send me kudos and let me know what you thought. Thanks for sticking with this. LOL!


	4. Blue Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who commented and sent kudos. I really appreciate it.

12 Days of Christmas.

Chapter 4 – Stay Another Day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So, why exactly did you decide to be gallant and come to my rescue?” Brienne asked. Jaime just laughed as he sat in Ronnet Connington’s vacated seat.

“Because he’s an asshole and you don’t deserve to be harassed by him.” Jaime replied. Brienne merely laughed at that answer. “So, would you like to go out to dinner sometime?” Jaime asked. Brienne gave him a disbelieving look for a moment. Then she shrugged.

“Sure. Why not?” Brienne replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been three months since Jaime and Brienne had met. Mari was babysitting Lizi, as Brienne had gone out on a dinner date. Brienne hadn’t told the girls the name of her new boyfriend. But Mari knew, and Lizi prayed that it was Jaime.

“Why won’t you let us go and spy on them? We need to know what they’re up to.” Lizi stated. Mari laughed.

“If they catch you all, you’d be grounded for your next three lifetimes. And so would I, for letting you lot run off and do it.” Mari replied. Lizi pouted and Mari merely went back to reading a book on the history of the Braavosi Water Dancers.

“I didn’t think you’d let us go by ourselves. I figured that you’d... tag along and babysit while we use that binoculars?” Lizi said. Mari snorted.

“That is never going to happen.” Mari said. That was when the phone rang. Mari sighed. “I’ll get it.” Mari said, and then she got up and went to answer the phone. “Hello?” Mari said as she picked up the receiver.

 _“Lizi? Is that you? Put your mother on the phone sweetling.”_ Mari clenched her fist and felt a growl come from her throat. She and Mari had both hated being called sweetling.

“Hello father. It’s Mari, not Lizi. You’d know that if you’d spent more than five minutes with us at a time over the last eleven years.” Mari said coldly.

 _“Mari, I need to speak to your mother.”_ Hyle said irritably.

“She’s not here at the moment. You’ll have to call back tomorrow.” Mari said.

 _“What? Who’s looking after you then?”_ Hyle asked.

“Like you’ve got any right to ask that.” Mari hissed.

 _“Actually, you’re still my daughters, no matter how much you might want to pretend otherwise. If I want to know who is looking after you, I have every right to know.”_ Hyle said angrily.

“Of course, we’re your daughters. The daughters you’ve seen a handful of times since you left after you cheated on our mother. What’s your other daughter’s name? You never told us and we’ve never met her. Is she old than us, or younger than us? Do you live with her mother and insist you don’t believe in marriage to keep from being tied down, like you did to our mother? I’ve got so many questions, _Father_ , and I’m willing to sit and listen to the answers all night long.” Mari said. The line was silent for a long moment. “I didn’t think you’d be bothered. You never were before, why should you be now. If you want to speak to Mum, then you’ll have to wait. She’ll be back later tonight. I’ll tell her you called and I’m sure she’ll call you in the morning, if you can be bothered to pick up the phone, or you’re not too busy screwing some one night stand. Or you can call her tomorrow, and I’m sure she’ll answer, because unlike me, she hasn’t worked out that you don’t really give a shit.” Mari said, then she hung up. Lizi was looking at Mari from the doorway. Her blue eyes were wide and shocked. Mari sighed. “I’m sorry if that bothered you Lizi. But he can’t act like he has a right to dictate our lives when he’s never been a part of them.” Mari said to her sister. Lizi looked at Mari sadly.

“There’s something more to all this, isn’t there Mari. You hate him so much. I think you hate him more than I do. I hate him for abandoning us, for cheating on Mum. But there’s something that you don’t want to say, that you don’t want to talk about.” Lizi said. Mari hugged Lizi tightly.

“Listen to me Lizi. You’re my little sister. It’s my job to look after you and make sure that you’re okay. It’s my job to protect you from all the shit that goes on. Maybe, one day, I’ll tell you why I hate our father so much. Maybe, if I ever feel I can, we’ll talk about it, but for right now, I can’t talk about it Lizi. I don’t want to put what I know on your shoulders. It’s bad enough I have to know things that I really wish I hadn’t ever known. I don’t want you to have to deal with it too.” Mari said.

“I have the right to know Mari. I know you think I’m just some kid and that I can’t handle it. You’d be surprised by what I can handle.” Lizi said.

“Maybe. Maybe I would be. I promise when you’re a bit older I’ll tell you about it. I promise.” Mari told her little sister. Lizi frowned a little but nodded.

“Okay. I trust you Mari. I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready.” Lizi said. Mari gave her little sister a sad smile.

“How about we go and watch The Godfather one and two, forget three existed and we’ll order pizza.” Mari said. Lizi grinned, her eyes bright.

“Can we have broccoli on it?” Lizi asked.

“You can pick whatever you want on yours.” Mari said sagely. Lizi cheered and ran off into the living room, to find The Godfather and put it on. Mari sighed as she dialled the number for the pizza place. She ordered the pizza and then went into the living room to calm Lizi down as she declared in a loud voice.

“Leave the gun! Take the cannoli!”

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“The phone is ringing!” Myrcella heard Joffrey yell. Myrcella sighed as she heard her Uncle Tyrion go to answer the phone. Their Uncle Jaime was out on a date, which had now become a regular thing since Jaime had met Brienne at Myrcella’s birthday party three months ago. Uncle Tyrion was looking after them this evening, as Uncle Jaime went out on his date. It was only a couple of weeks until Christmas and Myrcella rather hoped that that someone her Uncle Jaime was dating was Brienne. It would be the best Christmas present she could hope for. She heard her Uncle Tyrion answer the phone.

“Hello? Lannister residence.” Myrcella listened as her Uncle spoke. “Ah, sweet sister, how are you? How are the Summer Isles treating you and... Osney? Osmund? Osfryd? Which Kettleblack brother have you taken up with this month?” Tyrion asked coldly. He hadn’t been impressed that Cersei had not bothered calling on Myrcella’s birthday. Myrcella picked up the extension in the living room to hear what her mother said.

 _“Fuck off Tyrion. I wanted to speak to Joffrey. Where is he?”_ Myrcella closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fist at her side.

 _“Maybe you would like to speak to Myrcella.”_ Tyrion suggested, speaking softly. Myrcella would not have heard him if she had stayed sitting on the sofa in the living room. But she had gone to the phone extension, so she heard the whole conversation as it happened.

 _“Why would I need to speak to Myrcella? Is she having some female problem that you and Jaime can’t handle?”_ Cersei asked coldly.

 _“It was her birthday three months ago, Cersei. You didn’t even call her to wish her a happy birthday. You could at least speak to her and tell her something. You could tell her your phone wasn’t working. You could say anything Cersei. She’s your daughter. You should at least attempt to show her some kindness.”_ Tyrion said. Myrcella could hear the anger in her Uncle’s tone.

 _“Tyrion I told you I want to speak to Joffrey.”_ Cersei said coldly. Myrcella leaned heavily against the wall, shaking.

 _“You’re a cold bitch Cersei. Myrcella and Tommen deserve better then you.”_ Tyrion said. How Myrcella loved her Uncle Tyrion in that moment. She wished she could have been the child of one of her Uncles. Life would have been so different for her.

 _“Oh and where is Jaime to tell me all this himself?”_ Cersei asked.

 _“He’s on a date. She’s a lovely woman, not a cold, heartless bitch like you. She treats your kids better then you do.”_ Tyrion said.

 _“Shut the fuck up Tyrion. Like some woman is ever going to replace me as a mother to my kids.”_ Cersei said coldly.

 _“She already could.”_ Myrcella thought to herself, as she thought about Brienne. The idea of her and Lizi being a family with Tommen, and with Mari to look out for them, even against Joffrey. The idea of someone being like a mother to Myrcella, was a concept that Myrcella really wanted to see become a reality.

 _“Well she wished your daughter a happy birthday. That’s more than you bothered to do.”_ Tyrion shot back. Myrcella knew that her Uncle Jaime was out with Brienne then.

 _“I’m sick of hearing about Myrcella, and Jaime’s nonexistent love life. Put Joffrey on the phone.”_ Cersei said coldly. Myrcella dropped the extension on the floor and slid down against the wall. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn’t know what to feel. Her mother just did not care about her. It hurt more than she could describe. A few moments later she heard her Uncle call for Joffrey, and then he came into the living room. He picked up the extension that Myrcella had dropped by her side and put it back on the hook.

“I see you heard your mother and I talking.” Tyrion said gently. Myrcella looked up at Tyrion and hugged him tightly, burying her head in his chest and sobbed loudly. Tyrion merely hugged her back and stroked her hair, letting her cry out all her pain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime sat across from Brienne in an old fashioned diner. If there was something that Jaime had learned about Brienne in the last three months since they’d met, it was that Brienne was not a woman who expected the world. She was more comfortable in a small place filled with warmth, then she would ever feel in a posh, high end restaurant.

“So, when should we tell the kids that we’re dating?” Jaime asked Brienne. Brienne tried to suppress a laugh.

“I don’t know. I think Lizi will be over the moon, but I’m not quite sure about Mari.” Brienne said softly.

“Mari seems like a very smart kid.” Jaime replied. Brienne nodded.

“Yeah she is. Lizi is smart. She’s very smart, but... well... Mari is too smart for her own good sometimes. She was... she was old enough to remember me fighting with her father. I think she just worries that I’ll end up with a broken heart.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime nodded his understanding. He could tell that both Mari and Lizi were sensitive kids, just like Myrcella and Tommen. Even Joffrey could be sensitive sometimes. Those times were very rare.

“Well maybe I can chat to Mari and... I dunno... reassure her?” Jaime asked. Brienne smiled.

“I don’t think she’d appreciate it. But if she... if she comes to speak to you, just... answer her questions honestly. Even if you think it’s something she won’t want to hear. She prefers honesty over anything else.” Brienne said.

“Oh? So just like her mother then?” Jaime asked. Brienne did laugh then.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Joffrey came down the stairs to see Myrcella crying and hugging their dwarf uncle.

“What’s wrong with her now?” Joffrey asked coldly.

“Your mother couldn’t be asked to wish her a happy birthday, even two months late.” Tyrion spat back. Joffrey hated when they spoke about his mother that way. But he knew he’d be upset if their mother forgot his birthday. She never had. He clenched his fists as he went upstairs, opened his phone and dialled a number.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“No! The Godfather is about to make ‘im an offer he can’t refuse!” Lizi yelled as the phone rang. Mari got up and answered the house phone.

“Hello?” Mari said into the receiver, as she always did.

 _“Tarth. I don’t want to be speaking to you for any longer than necessary so just listen.”_ Mari was shocked to hear the voice of Joffrey.

“How the fuck did you get my house number, dickwad?” Mari asked.

 _“Myrcella’s phone. That’s a stupid question. Look, Myrcella is crying on my dwarf uncle, I figured that if one of you peons called up, then she’d stop blubbering. It’s annoying.”_ Joffrey replied. Mari frowned.

“Are you... are you trying to do something nice for your sister?” Mari asked.

 _“No! I’m doing something nice for me. Her wailing is annoying.”_ Joffrey stated angrily.

“Where your bedroom is, you wouldn’t hear her.” Mari pointed out.

 _“Shut up Tarth. Just fucking call her.”_ Joffrey said. Then he hung up.

“Now that was the weirdest conversation I’ve ever had.” Mari said aloud.

“Who was it?” Lizi asked.

“You’ll never believe me.” Mari replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tyrion was still trying to comfort a crying Myrcella when the phone rang. Tyrion carried stroking Myrcella’s hair as he answered the phone with his other hand.

“Hello? Lannister residence.” Tyrion said.

 _“Hey Mr Lannister. We heard Myrcella is really upset.”_ Tyrion blinked.

“Mari?” Tyrion asked.

 _“Yes Mr Lannister. If she’s still really upset, bring her by here for a bit. After all, I’m sure older Mr Lannister will pick her up when he comes home, or my Mum will be cool with her staying over tonight.”_ Mari said. Tyrion was thoroughly confused.

“How did you even know that Myrcella was upset?” Tyrion asked.

 _“Joffrey called and told me. According him, it’s because he can’t stand her wailing. I think it’s because living with you guys on a regular basis is starting to make him grow a heart.”_ Mari replied. Tyrion was in absolute shock.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t call me the smaller Mr Lannister at least. Although I do wonder how Jaime will react to being called the older Mr Lannister.” Tyrion said. He heard a laugh come from Mari.

 _“He’ll get over it, I’m sure.”_ Mari said. Tyrion looked at Myrcella.

“Would you like to go to Mari and Lizi’s house for a while?” Tyrion asked Myrcella. Myrcella nodded vigorously. “Alright, I’ll bring her round.” Tyrion said. That was when Joffrey arrived in the living room with Tommen.

“Take Tommen with you. I can get some time to myself.” Joffrey stated. Then he was gone.

 _“I heard that. Joffrey is such a dick.”_ Mari said on the other end of the phone. _“Well... we’ve got plenty of pizza if you guys haven’t eaten.”_ Mari added. Then she hung up. Tommen and Myrcella both looked at Tyrion.

“I guess we’re going on a road trip.” Tyrion said. Tommen grinned and Myrcella gave a watery smile, and Tyrion found himself thankful that Joffrey had called Mari, no matter what his motives were.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Oh my God! How did Tom Hagen get that horse head into that dude’s bed?” Myrcella yelled. Tommen looked horrified, as he curled up next to Mari, hugging her, whilst Lizi and Mari cuddled up together watching The Godfather in action. Tyrion sat the other side of Tommen, but did not take it personally that Tommen was not hugging him. He knew that Tommen probably missed a female presence in his life that wasn’t his sister.

“It’s okay Tommen, it’s not a real horse.” Mari told him gently.

“Okay.” Tommen said. He seemed perfectly alright after that. Tyrion did not know how he’d been roped into eating pizza and watching The Godfather with a bunch of kids. But it didn’t really upset him, strangely enough.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Is that my brother’s car in your driveway?” Jaime asked. Brienne blinked.

“Oh yeah, I totally have a thing for dating two brothers at the same time.” Brienne said sarcastically.

“No it really is Tyrion’s car.” Jaime said. Brienne blinked, looking slightly disturbed.

“What’s happened?” Brienne asked aloud, not expecting Jaime to answer. As soon as he parked up, Brienne ran to the door and unlocked it. She ran into the house, Jaime not far behind her.

“That’s the way you pay tributes to a Don!” Myrcella exclaimed at the television, as Brienne and Jaime saw the end credits start rolling. Both were wide eyed and gaping in shock at the scene before them.

“Hey Mum! Hey Mr Lannister!” Mari said cheerfully. Tyrion looked at Jaime and Brienne.

“I’ll explain everything I swear.” Tyrion said. Brienne and Jaime were still utterly confused. They decided it was better to just go with it for the moment. After all, someone would explain what was happening sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's it for this chapter. Tune in next chapter and pleade let me know what you think. (nods)


	5. Baby It's Cold Outside!

12 Days of Christmas.

Chapter 5 – Baby It’s Cold Outside!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Mum?” Brienne looked at Mari as she made coffee the next morning. “Our father called last night. He was demanding to talk to you. I said I’d tell you and now I have.” Mari said softly. She moved towards to coffee maker and Brienne yanked the pot out of Mari’s way.

“Mari, no coffee for you. It’s bad for your health. You’re only sixteen.” Brienne said. Mari shrugged.

“Mum, I’m sure we’ve had this conversation before. You drink coffee. I don’t even drink as much as you. Besides, I put honey in my coffee.” Mari said. Brienne sighed and handed the coffee pot over to her daughter.

“I want you to promise that you’re not going to live on coffee. One cup a day is fine for now.” Brienne said firmly. Mari grinned.

“I only drink one or two cups in a day. Usually in the morning. I never drink it at night. I’d never sleep. I promise Mum, I’ll be responsible with the coffee.” Mari said solemnly. Brienne took the pot from Mari and poured out another cup. After Tyrion explained everything that had happened, Jaime had had a talk with Myrcella, and had called Joffrey, who was quite happy to stay alone at home. He claimed he was enjoying the peace and quiet. But Jaime knew Joffrey was never so amenable. So Tyrion drove back to make sure Joffrey wasn’t doing anything he shouldn’t, and to stay and watch over him. Jaime stayed with Tommen and Myrcella, and after watching The Godfather II, Myrcella pleaded for them to watch The Princess Bride, which had become a fast favourite amongst them. Even Mari had liked it. Of course, the point came where they both sent the children to go to sleep. Lizi and Myrcella stayed in Lizi’s room. Mari, of course, stayed in her own room, and Tommen stayed in the spare room. Jaime and Brienne sat in her own room, talking quietly after the children were sleeping, and for Brienne it was strange to wake up the next morning with Jaime beside her and wrapped around her. But it wasn’t strange in a bad way. It was strange in a wonderful way. Brienne didn’t need a man to complete her life. She was a strong, independent woman. But she’d liked the feeling of having someone holding on to her. She wasn’t going to deny that it felt weirdly wonderful to wake being held in someone’s embrace.

“You can wake up the others in a little while sweetie. I’m going to make pancakes.” Brienne said. Mari smiled and sat in the chair furthest from the stove. She sipped her cup of coffee as Brienne picked up the extra cup she had poured for Jaime.

“So... where did Mr Lannister sleep last night Mum?” Brienne gave Mari a pointed look, as she gave her mum an almost devilish smirk. Her eyes were twinkling with a kind of mischief that Brienne hadn’t seen in her eldest child since way before her father had left the house, and it made Brienne feel warmed to see that Mari seemed honestly happy. Brienne couldn’t deny that she worried about how melancholy Mari could seem sometimes.

“Nothing inappropriate happened Mari. I promise.” Brienne said. Mari snorted.

“I wouldn’t be too bothered if it did Mum. You’re an adult. Adults have sex. Just be safe. I don’t want any more siblings unless he puts a ring on it.” Mari stated. Brienne nearly choked on air as she stared at her eldest child.

 _“What the hell are they teaching kids at school nowadays?”_ Brienne thought to herself as she went to hand Jaime a mug of coffee.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a brilliant, bright bedlam in the Tarth kitchen that morning. Brienne had come down the stairs with Jaime, who had ruffled Mari’s hair good-naturedly. Mari had scowled and disappeared up the stairs, her half full mug of coffee gripped in one hand and a book about the Trojan War in another hand.

“Mari always has a book in her hands.” Jaime pointed out. Brienne shrugged.

“Yeah. She’s always... well... she always liked reading. She’s very smart. I sometimes wonder where she gets it from. Her father is an idiot and... well... I’m not going to call myself an idiot, but I don’t think I was ever _that_ smart.” Brienne said. She pulled out ingredients as she spoke. Jaime fiddled with his hands, looking as though he wanted to ask something, but seemed to think better of it. He sat in the seat that Mari had vacated, and as the morning went on, and Brienne made pancakes, the children seemed to gravitate towards the kitchen without any prompting. Breakfast became a din of children chattering, the rustling of Mari’s book pages as she read whilst shovelling forkfuls of chocolate chip pancakes in her mouth, and Jaime’s voice, as he answered a whole bunch of questions from the boy. There was a knock at the door, and Brienne answered it to see Joffrey and Tyrion. Joffrey looked slightly sulky, but Tyrion merely grinned.

“We thought we’d come and join the festivities.” Tyrion said. Brienne shrugged.

“I’m making pancakes, would you like some?” Brienne asked. Joffrey frowned, looking a little confused.

“We’d love some. I think Joffrey wiped out all the cereal last night.” Tyrion replied. Joffrey merely snorted in derision, as they made their way into the kitchen. Jaime had Joffrey sat next to him. Tyrion sat on the other side of Tommen, who was also sat beside Jaime. Brienne noticed that Joffrey was quiet, and didn’t seem to join in with the conversations going on around him. When Brienne placed a plate of pancakes in front of him he looked at her curiously, as though she were a different species.

“Um... thank you.” Joffrey said quietly. Brienne could see that Joffrey was obviously uncomfortable. But he ate his pancakes and that was when Mari shoved a comic book in front of him.

“Just read it if you can’t stand the kids chatting. You’ll get used to the noise Baratheon.” Mari said.

“Yeah, whatever Tarth.” Joffrey replied. He took the comic though and started reading it, as Myrcella and Lizi started talking about a new tv show that they were desperate to watch, called Penny Dreadful. Tommen chattered to Tyrion about how he was going to be playing little league football on Sundays now. Brienne looked over at Jaime, who looked back at her across the table, and they both smiled at each other, as the chaos carried on around them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The phone rang after breakfast. Lizi and Myrcella were washing up the dishes. They both heard Brienne go to answer the phone.

“Hello?” Brienne said. Lizi listened to her mother answer the phone. But suddenly, it felt like a rock had lodged itself in her stomach as she heard her mother carry on speaking. “What do you want Hyle?” Brienne said irritably.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne wanted to reach through the phone and hit Hyle.

 _“I wanted to speak to you last night. Apparently you were out. Who did you leave with my daughters while you were out trying to get laid?”_ Hyle asked rudely. Brienne clenched her free hand into a white knuckled fist. Her grip on the phone tightened as well as she felt flames of anger licking through her.

“It’s none of your business what I do Hyle. As for the girls, they’re more mine than they were ever yours. You’ve not bothered to be a father to them, and now you think you have the right to question how they’re looked after?” Brienne hissed angrily.

 _“They’re kids and you left Mari babysitting Lizi.”_ Hyle stated.

“You don’t even know which one is which. Do you even know how old they are? Mari is sixteen and Lizi is twelve, just to remind you.” Brienne hissed angrily.

 _“Well it might be easier if I got to spend time with them.”_ Hyle said. Brienne scowled at the phone.

“I’ve been telling you for years to spend time with them. You never bothered. What changed? Latest squeeze likes kids? Is that it? Some new girlfriend that you want to see you as a good father?” Brienne shot back.

 _“I just think it’s time I spent quality time with my kids. They should get to know their sister and besides, you can’t keep them all to yourself every Christmas.”_ Hyle said. Brienne felt the blood drain from her face then.

“You want them for Christmas?” Brienne asked softly.

 _“Why not? They’re my daughters.”_ Hyle replied.

“You’re not having them over Christmas Hyle. I don’t know what sick game you think you’re playing, but I am not sending them to you at Christmas. They barely know you and they’re not a commodity.” Brienne said.

 _“I’ll fight for custody Brienne. You’re not a fit mother. You just let them do what they want. Send them to me for Christmas and I’ll send them back. If you don’t, I’ll come and take them and sue for full custody.”_ Hyle said coldly.

“There is no way in Hell that _you_ would be granted custody of _my_ daughters.” Brienne hissed. That was when Brienne heard the smash of a plate on the floor and looked into the kitchen to see Lizi standing there with Myrcella, her eyes wide and frightened. Mari had come out of the living room, also wide eyed.

 _“You’ve turned them against me. Mari hates me and Lizi doesn’t know who I am. That’s on you Brienne.”_ Hyle said angrily.

“Actually, it’s on you Hyle. You’re deluded if you believe any differently. I begged you to spend more time with the girls, and you didn’t bother. I am not responsible for your stupidity.” Brienne said angrily. Lizi walked over to the phone looking horrified.

“I’m not going to his place for Christmas. I’m not. I’m staying with you, Mum. You and Mari and me. It’s Christmas! He’s not taking away my Christmas!” Lizi yelled angrily.

“Lizi calm down sweetheart.” Brienne said softly. She didn’t want Lizi to think she would ever abandon her. Lizi shook her head angrily, still wearing a pair of pyjamas she ran for the door in her slippers and threw the door open. “Lizi!” Brienne called after her. Lizi didn’t answer. She was gone in moments before anyone could stop her.

 _“What’s going on Brienne?”_ Hyle asked coldly.

“Lizi doesn’t want to go to your home for Christmas or any other time. Mari feels the same way. You’ve already ruined our morning with this rubbish. Maybe if you saw them more often it would be different Hyle. But you don’t. So my answer is no. You can try to sue for full custody of my girls, but no court would ever give them to you. Especially as both Mari and Lizi are old enough to say who they wish to live with, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be you.” Brienne hissed. Then she hung up before Hyle could say anything else. Mari looked at Brienne fearfully.

“We need to go and find her.” Mari said.

“I know. Go and get dressed and we’ll go and look for her.” Brienne said. She looked to see Jaime, Tommen, Tyrion and Joffrey all watching from the living room, and Myrcella who was wide eyed in the kitchen, and she knew she would have more questions to answer than she might want to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lizi was freezing as she slowed down. She had been running for ages. She looked at her phone, that was inside her pyjama pants pocket and realised she had been going on pure adrenaline for over an hour. She then realised she was at the bottom of Riverroad Drive and thought of the perfect place to hide herself. At least for a little while.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Joffrey and Mari were in Joffrey’s car, looking for Lizi. They both sat in complete silence for what seemed like ages.

“So what’s the deal Tarth?” Joffrey asked.

“The deal with what, Baratheon?” Mari shot back.

“With your father? You and baby Tarth know all about my family.” Joffrey said glibly.

“My father is useless. That’s all you need to know. We don’t know him. He never made the time. Kind of like how your mother only makes time for you, and not Myrcella and Tommen. That’s our father. He has another daughter, but we don’t know her, and he sees her on a regular basis from what I know. That’s about it.” Mari said. She would never tell Joffrey the whole story of her father.

“My mother isn’t so bad.” Joffrey hissed.

“She forgets anyone who isn’t you Joffrey. She doesn’t even visit you. She’s having a good time on the Summer Isles, and you and your siblings are left with your uncle. Don’t get me wrong, both your uncles are great. But your mother should have been around. She’s no better than my father.” Mari said. Joffrey didn’t say anything to that.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Brienne... what is going on? Why did Lizi react that way about seeing her own father? Obviously the two of you are not together for a reason and if you ever want to discuss that with me that’s fine. It’s just... well... Lizi has never spoken about him in all the time I’ve known her, and Mari hasn’t either. All of this is a little... not weird but... confusing, I think is the better word” Jaime asked. Brienne took a deep breath. She was in Jaime’s car with Jaime driving. Tyrion had taken Tommen and Myrcella with him in his own car, after dropping Mari and Joffrey at Riverroad Drive so Joffrey could pick up his car, so there would be more of them searching. They all had their mobile phones on them, hoping that Lizi would call. Brienne hated to think of her youngest child, all alone, freezing in her pyjamas somewhere.

“Their father’s name is Hyle Hunt. He’s a lawyer up in Stormlands City. I was a stupid teenager when I met him. I got pregnant with Mari. He told me he didn’t want us rushing into marriage or anything. I believed him. I had Mari... we stayed together and when Mari was four, I had Lizi... he then decided to tell me had no belief in marriage whatsoever. When Lizi was one... I caught him in my bed with another woman. I threw him out. He wouldn’t stop harassing me and asking for another chance. So I moved from Stormlands City and came down here, where I could work and look after my girls. Hyle was never much of a father. He couldn’t understand Mari’s intelligence and she grew very distant from him before I kicked him out. He never really knew Lizi either. He never wanted to see the girls. He never wanted to arrange visits with them. Not in all the time we’ve been apart. He gets their names mixed up ninety nine percent of the time. When he gets it right, he’s usually guessing. He doesn’t even remember how old they are half the time. Lizi doesn’t want to spend Christmas with her father because she doesn’t even know him. I can count on one hand, the amount of times he’s seen them in the last eleven, nearly twelve years. He only sees them when he comes to King’s Landing for work, and only if he sees us on the street by chance. I... I tried Jaime. I _really_ tried to get him to be a part of their lives. He just... he didn’t want to bother. Now he’s threatening to sue for custody of them if I don’t send them to him for Christmas. I’m not going to force them to go to him for Christmas. They don’t even know him. What kind of Christmas would that be for them?” Brienne asked. Jaime nodded.

“I understand Brienne. I really do. I wouldn’t send my kids to someone they barely knew at Christmas. It isn’t right. He should have made more of an effort with them, years ago. He can’t just expect the girls to become his readymade family when it’s convenient for him.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded her understanding.

“Let’s... let’s carry on searching.” Brienne said softly. Jaime nodded as they carried on searching.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Uncle Tyrion?” Tyrion looked at his niece and nephew through his mirror. It was Myrcella who had spoken.

“Yes Myrcella?” Tyrion asked back.

“Lizi... Lizi is going to be alright, isn’t she? We’re going to find her.” Myrcella asked, looking worried. Tyrion sighed.

“I don’t know Myrcella. I hope so.” Tyrion replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Wait! Turn up Riverroad Drive!” Mari said. A thought popping into her head. Joffrey frowned at Mari.

“Why?” Joffrey asked.

“I think I know where Lizi is Baratheon. If you want to stop searching, you’d best listen to me.” Mari replied. Joffrey snorted with derision before turning up Riverroad Drive again. They’d been passed it to numerous places, quite a few times. As they parked in the driveway, Mari jumped out of the car and ran around to the back garden. Joffrey followed, wondering if Lizi really was in the back garden.

 _“It would save a whole bunch of time if she was.”_ Joffrey thought to himself irritably.

“Lizi!” Mari had climbed up into Tommen’s tree house. Joffrey blinked in confusion. He climbed up after Mari, not really sure if he cared about all of this or not. “Lizi! Thank God! We’ve been searching for you for hours!” Mari exclaimed. Joffrey got to the top and saw Lizi curled up in a corner. She looked cold. She was still wearing her pyjamas, which couldn’t have been much protection against the icy wind today. Her slippers were filthy and torn, and Lizi looked a mess.

“I’m not going to _his house_ for Christmas. I’m not.” Lizi said stubbornly. She was shaking with cold as she curled up into her little corner, as far as she could go.

“Lizi, nobody said you had to. Mum told our father to bugger off. She said there was no way she was sending us to him for Christmas.” Mari told her little sister firmly. Lizi was still shaking violently. “I am going to call Mum. She’s freaking out and worried about you. She’s been searching with Mr Lannister and the other Mr Lannister is searching with Myrcella and Tommen.” Mari added. Lizi just looked down at the wooden slats that she sat on, and seemed rather subdued. Mari sighed and realised that she couldn’t get any signal for her phone in the tree house. She looked at Joffrey. “Can you stay with her for five minutes Baratheon?” Mari asked him. Joffrey snorted.

“I’m sure I can babysit a frozen adolescent for five minutes Tarth. Although once that time is up, don’t expect her to live too long afterwards.” Joffrey replied. Mari just sighed and shook her head, getting down from out of the tree house.

“I didn’t know that you and my sister were on talking terms.” Lizi said softly. Joffrey shrugged.

“She’s not as annoying as the rest of you. Besides that, we had to spend hours in a car together looking for you.” Joffrey replied. Lizi pulled her knees up into her chest and Joffrey took off his coat and threw it at her. “Put it on, before you freeze to death.” Joffrey added. Lizi blinked, looking at Joffrey for a moment, wondering what the catch was. She then realised how she must look to him or anyone else, and pulled on the coat. It was still warm and Lizi pulled it around herself, trying not to shake. “So what made you think it was a good idea to run away from home in your pyjamas?” Joffrey asked. Lizi glared at him then. “Look kid, at the end of the day you’re not a baby. Running off like you did meant we all had to come searching for you. The fact is that I could have been studying for my French finals, but I was stuck in my car, with your sister, searching for you.” Joffrey stated. Lizi glared at him again.

“I didn’t ask you to look for me. I didn’t want anyone to look for me.” Lizi said. “Besides, I don’t believe for five seconds that you were going to study for your French finals.” Lizi added. Joffrey frowned.

“I’m not a complete idiot. Despite what you all seem to think. I’m not nice. I’ve never been nice and I’ve never really given a crap to be honest. But at the end of the day, it looks like, with the way things are going between your mother and my Uncle Jaime, that we may well be related sooner than any of us really want to be. So yes, I would be studying for my French final. Mainly it’s because I want to get into Oldtown University’s language degree course. Partly, it’s because I’m a Baratheon, and a Lannister, and Baratheons and Lannisters do not fail French.” Joffrey stated irritably.

“Well if you and Mari are getting to be such good friends, why not ask her for help with your French. She’s been fluent since she was five.” Lizi shot back. Joffrey frowned.

“It figures that she’d be fluent.” Joffrey said glumly. “Look, I’m not your brother, or your family. I don’t really care what you do. But I think your mother cares. Which is more than I can say for mine. Your father might be an asshole, but mine is dead. Don’t act like some poor, deprived little girl. You’re not. Running away like you did was dangerous and stupid, and seeing as you Tarths seem to think you’re so much smarter than I am, you should at least be able to figure out that it was stupid.” Joffrey stated, before standing up from where he sat. Mari came back into the tree house and looked at Joffrey and then Lizi, not sure what was going on.

“Mum is going to be here in a few minutes Lizi. We’re going inside, where you’re going to warm up, and then we’re all going to have a talk.” Mari said. Lizi nodded and without argument, she stood up and climbed down out of the tree house. Strangely, when Lizi nearly slipped because of how cold and numb her hands were, it was Joffrey that caught hold of her, and made her hold on to him whilst he climbed down. Then, he carried her, on his back, into the house. Mari wondered whether Joffrey was trying to be nice, or whether he was just trying to get into the house sooner. Then she realised that he wasn’t wearing his coat, and that Lizi _was_ wearing it. _“This day is getting stranger and stranger by the minute.”_ Mari thought to herself as they went inside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Brienne had made her youngest child take a hot bath, and had made her change into warm clothes, it was in Jaime’s living room that she gathered her two daughters. Lizi curled up in one corner of the sofa, and Mari sat in the other corner. Brienne sat on one of the footstools in the room, so she could look at both of them, and be on even footing with them. She looked at Lizi.

“What you did today Lizi, was reckless and impulsive. You scared all of us.” Brienne told her youngest child. Lizi shook her head.

“I... I couldn’t go and stay with him Mum. I couldn’t. He... he’s supposed to be my father but I don’t even know him. I don’t want to go somewhere I don’t know for Christmas.” Lizi pleaded. “I... I didn’t think, I just... I didn’t want to go anywhere with him. Christmas isn’t so far away now. Only a couple of weeks away, right? I just...” Lizi trailed off.

“I would _never_ send you to your father’s house over Christmas unless that is what _you wanted_ to do. I told him that today.” Brienne said to Lizi. Lizi’s eyes were bright with tears that she didn’t shed. She leapt forward and hugged her mother tightly.

“I’m sorry Mum. I’m sorry for running off. I’m sorry.” Lizi said, over and over. Brienne just hugged her tightly and stroked her hair, as Lizi cried for a little while. Brienne looked at Mari, who seemed completely silent.

“Do you have something you wish to add to this Mari?” Brienne asked. Mari clenched her fists, thinking about the things she wished she hadn’t ever seen, and she looked at her mother.

“I... I need to tell you some things. About our father. These are things that you need to know. Things I probably should have told you a long time ago. I just...” Mari trailed off. She looked at her mother anxiously, and Brienne was frightened by the haunted look in her daughter’s eyes. Lizi looked at Mari too.

“Mari?” Lizi questioned softly. Mari tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. It was a bad habit that she had picked up from Brienne, and Brienne could see that Mari was truly nervous.

“I... I saw my father with more than one woman.” Mari said. Brienne felt like she’d been punched in the chest. “I... I saw him with my nursery school teacher, when I was four. I didn’t really understand what was going on. They were kissing. I suppose at the time I didn’t understand they were making out. I’d come in because I cut my knee in the playground and... I ran away. I didn’t want to see it. Father came after me, picked me up and took me back, and they bandaged my knee and told me that adults often greet each other that way. I didn’t believe him, not really, but I didn’t know what to do.” Mari said.

“And this... this was the first time?” Brienne asked. Mari nodded.

“He... when you went to visit grandpa in the hospital, he would come home from work early. He’d... he’d go off into the bedroom with the babysitter. I... I didn’t go in after them. I... I’m older now, so I can guess what they were doing. But... she was the same age I am now. The thought that he was sleeping with a sixteen year old girl has made me feel sick as soon as I understood exactly what was going on. When you went on trips to King’s Landing to do work for Jon Connington, there were others... I... there were even a couple of guys...” Mari trailed off, and Brienne gasped. “I heard him say to one of them, that they were prettier than the woman he lived with. I didn’t understand that either at the time. I...” Mari stopped. She seemed completely unable to carry on.

“Why did you never talk to me about all of this Mari?” Brienne asked her. Lizi looked as though she wanted to ask the same question.

“I... I didn’t want to hurt you more than you had already been hurt. Once I understood what it all meant, I didn’t want to tell you and cause you more pain. But... there were other things he said... I...” Mari trailed off again. Brienne felt as though her heart had been ripped out when she saw tears slip down Mari’s cheeks. Mari never cried. “He said that he’d never wanted kids. But we were a commodity, to keep him with you. He hoped that when grandpa died, he could get a share of Tarth Inc. He said that ‘the old man has to go sometime, then I’ll get married and have my fun elsewhere, and have a piece of the pie’ and he laughed about it Mum. He doesn’t deserve us, and he certainly never deserved you. Maybe... grandpa got better, but it might be that he wants to see us because he thinks we’re going to get shares in grandpa’s business. Shares that he might be able to control because we’re considered minors.” Mari said. Brienne nodded her understanding. “I... I’m sorry that I’ve had to tell you all this Mum. I never wanted to tell you and cause you pain. But you need to know it now. He can’t take custody of us. You should talk to grandpa and make sure that you have the best lawyer available. Don’t... don’t let him try and destroy our family because he’s a greedy, selfish bastard.” Mari finished. Brienne nodded and leaned forwards, her left arm outstretched, and Mari hugged her mother and sister tightly. None of the Tarths wanting to let each other go.


	6. Walking In The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, originally when I started this, I wanted to post one chapter every day until Christmas. But I got ill, and it didn't end up happening. But I WILL finish this. After this chapter there WILL be 6 more. That was kinda the idea in the first place. At any rate, I hope you enjoy reading this. It's a little short, but I wasn't quite sure how to end it really. I got a little stuck halfway through, because I was sick over most of the Christmas Holiday so when I came back to it I was all muzzy. LOL!

12 Days of Christmas.

Chapter 6 – Walking In The Air.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

About a week before Christmas, Brienne looked up into the sky and noticed how dark it had become.

 _“It’s only three o clock. There must be a storm coming.”_ Brienne thought to herself. She decided to go and pick up Mari and Lizi from school, not wanting them to walk home in a storm. As she got to the school, the heavens opened and it started to pour.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mari frowned as the bell rang for the end of class. It was time to go home, but Mari saw that it was pouring with rain. Then she frowned even more as a crash of thunder and a bright, purple, bolt of lightning split the sky.

“How are you and the brat getting home, Tarth?” Mari glared at Joffrey, who merely stood there with his backpack on his back.

“I don’t know, Baratheon. But I hope _you_ are going to take Myrcella home, at the very least.” Mari replied. Joffrey shrugged.

“I’m not that cruel Tarth.” Joffrey said. Then he was gone. Mari went to Lizi’s classroom to meet her, and the pair walked the corridors and into the main hall, where they saw the rain was getting worse. That was when Joffrey came back into the hall, looking slightly damp. His coat protected him well.

“Your mother is outside waiting for you.” Joffrey said. Then he was gone. Mari and Lizi looked at each other curiously.

“Is it me, or is he being less of a jerk lately?” Lizi asked. Mari didn’t really know how to answer, so she just threw on her jacket, buttoned it up and threw her scarf around her neck. Lizi followed suit, and the sisters ran outside to see their Mum’s car waiting for them, just outside the gates. Lizi jumped as another flash of lightning and crash of thunder ripped through the air.

“Let’s go!” Mari yelled, before grabbing Lizi’s hand and running to the car, hoping that the storm wouldn’t get any worse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had just finished up his set writing goal for the day when he heard the door slam shut. He looked out of the window, only to realise it was pouring with rain. He heard thunder and saw lightning, and was surprised that none of this had disturbed him from his work.

 _“I must’ve been really absorbed in it.”_ He thought to himself as he went downstairs and saw Myrcella and Tommen both shaking out their wet coats and hanging them in the cupboard under the stairs. Joffrey was trying to be more dignified than a wet dog, but the three looked like a trio of drowned rats.

“Is it that bad out there?” Jaime asked them. Myrcella shivered a little and nodded.

“Apparently it’s blown over from Stormlands City, and we’re getting the worst of it now.” Joffrey replied.

“All of you go and get a hot bath or shower. You all look frozen.” Jaime said. He felt a bit of an idiot for sounding like such a mother hen, but the fact that all three kids, even Joffrey, went to do this without argument, just proved to Jaime that it really must be cold outside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they got home, Brienne rushed her daughters out of the car. They got into the house and Brienne sent them off to have a hot shower. The storm outside was getting worse and Brienne had a feeling of dread in her stomach as she watched lightning light up the sky.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was a knock at the door, not two hours after the kids got in from school. Jaime went to open it, to find Tyrion outside. He let Tyrion in without question.

“A tree got blown down in the road. It hit my car, but luckily I didn’t get hurt.” Tyrion said wearily.

“How the hell did you get here? Why didn’t you call me?” Jaime asked, worried about his little brother. Tyrion shrugged.

“I wasn’t that far. I was at the other end of Riverroad Drive. After the police got there and the paramedics, they checked me over and said I was fine. I figured it’s better to make my way here. I doubt I’ll be making it home tonight. It’s hellish out there.” Tyrion told his brother seriously. Jaime nodded.

“I’m assuming you’d like a hot shower. I’ve got some of you stuff here anyway.” Jaime said. Tyrion nodded and Jaime helped him to sort out the shower. After all, Jaime didn’t want his little brother freezing to death.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was almost unbearably dark when Brienne got the girls home. She’d ushered them inside, but even the short few steps into the house had soaked them all through. So Brienne sent the girls to shower, and warm up. The rain was icy and reminded Brienne of when she’d lived in Stormlands City. Once the girls had showered, Brienne went to get a shower herself, her teeth chattering, and then she made the girls hot chocolate. They were in the front room, sat together, huddled on the sofa for warmth and watching some stupid comedy show, dressed in their pyjamas.

“I’m gonna go and get my book on the history of Baelor the Blessed and the two Princesses in the tower.” Mari said. Brienne nodded and Mari was off. It seemed like only seconds later when Brienne and Lizi both jumped out of their skins at the sound of a crash and screaming. Then the power went out and the whole house was black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mari had gone into her bedroom, allowed her eyes to scan over the room quickly before remembering she’d left the book in the bathroom this morning. This was not an unusual occurrence for Mari, She often went to the bathroom, put a book down, and then forgot it, in the morning rush for school. So Mari went into the bathroom and grinned as she saw the book sat on the lid of the laundry basket. As Mari picked up the book, a sudden flash of lightning lit up the sky in a rage of purple and blue and white, and a shadow was all the warning Mari had as a tree crashed into the window and through the roof above her. Mari screamed loudly in terror as she flung herself against the wall to avoid the spinning branches and shards of glass and wood and brick raining all around her with the torrential storm. Something smacked Mari in the head. Something heavy and hard, and Mari knew nothing else.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne ran up the stairs, Lizi hot on her heels. She saw that the bathroom door was open and saw tree branches sticking out. Brienne ran to the open doorway in horror as she saw Mari was pinned to the wall by a piece of fallen roof beam. There was blood, and Brienne looked at Lizi.

“Go and call an ambulance sweetie. Tell them what’s happened. I’m going to try and get Mari out of there.” Brienne told her younger daughter. Lizi nodded, looking fearful, and then ran down the stairs to get her mobile phone. With the blackout the house phone wouldn’t be working. Brienne used the torch on her mobile to try and light her way as she broke branches off of the fallen tree to get close to her eldest child. She saw that the blood was coming from a wound on the back of her head. “Mari? Mari? Can you hear me?” Brienne asked her daughter. The bathroom was becoming a flash flood disaster area, as rain flooded in, and pieces of tile and wood and plaster rained down on them between everything. Mari groaned painfully.

“Mum?” Mari called out weakly.

“It’s alright sweetheart, I’m here. Are you hurt anywhere? Apart from your head?” Brienne asked. Mari opened her eyes blearily and looked at her.

“No Mum. It’s just my head.” Mari said weakly. Brienne felt relief seep through her.

“At least there aren’t any other injuries.” Brienne though as she tried to shift the piece of roof beam. It wouldn’t budge.

“Mum! The police are coming with an ambulance and firemen!” Lizi yelled as she appeared in the doorway, her eyes wide and frightened.

“I’m alright Lizi.” Mari said softly. “My head really hurts.” She added. It seemed like forever and no time at all, until the emergency services arrived. Lizi let them in and after what seemed like forever, with the fireman sawing through the tree and roof beam that was keeping Mari pinned to the wall, and the paramedics looking Mari over, the police taking statements, they were on their way to the hospital. Brienne, Lizi and Mari were all still in their pyjamas, and they knew that they would need to find somewhere else to stay until the storm damage to the house was repaired. Brienne was sat with Lizi, while Mari was lying on a hospital bed, as a doctor poked her head wound. Brienne pulled out her mobile phone from her dressing gown pocket and called before she could talk herself out of it. She didn’t want to ask, but Jaime was one of the few people she trusted. So it was him she called, hoping that she wasn’t wrong about him, but secretly knowing that she wasn’t.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Tyrion were sat with Myrcella and Tommen. Joffrey was hiding in his bedroom, as he always seemed to. When Jaime’s mobile rang, he saw it was Brienne calling him. He pressed answer and held the phone to his ear before leaving the living room.

“Brienne?” Jaime asked, when he heard strange noises in the background.

 _“Jaime? I’m sorry. I just... the storm blew a tree through my house. It’s still in the bathroom and Mari...”_ Brienne trailed off.

“Is _she_ alright? Are _you all_ alright?” Jaime asked. He felt strangely numb, afraid that Brienne and her girls might be seriously hurt.

 _“We’re all okay. Mari was in the bathroom when the tree smashed through the wall. She got a nasty hit to the head. We’re at the hospital and she’s being looked over by a doctor, but we... we can’t stay at the house until the damage is repaired.”_ Brienne said.

“Then come and stay with me.” Jaime said gently.

 _“I don’t... I don’t want to trouble you...”_ Brienne trailed.

“You’re my girlfriend. You’re supposed to trouble me.” Jaime replied cheekily. Brienne laughed nervously at the other end. “I’ll come and meet you at the hospital.” Jaime said.

 _“Jaime the storm is still raging out there! You’d be putting yourself in danger.”_ Brienne said.

“I sincerely doubt it. It’s calming down, and I’m not going to sit here while you’re alone with your kids, in a hospital.” Jaime stated firmly. He heard Brienne sigh. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Jaime said. Brienne muttered an agreement. “I love you.” He said.

 _“I love you too.”_ She said back. For some reason, hearing her say that made any other horrible parts of the day disappear for Jaime as he ended the call and went to inform his brother about what was going on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was glad that Mari didn’t have to have stitches. She would have hated having her hair cut off for that.

“It was a tremendous hit to the head. You saw a lot of blood because head wounds always bleed a great deal. But your daughter will be fine. She does have a slight concussion so I recommend she stay at home for a couple of days. If there is any severe dizziness or head pain, or she loses consciousness at any point, then bring her straight back. Apart from that, she should be just fine.” The doctor told Brienne. Mari frowned at the idea of missing school. Brienne was just glad that Mari was alright. That was when there was a knock at the door of the hospital room. A nurse opened the door outside and Jaime was there. Brienne couldn’t help being relieved. It had barely taken him half an hour to get there, though how he managed it, Brienne didn’t know. But she was glad he was there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So, you’ve got a hard head Tarth. Nothing new there.” Joffrey stated as Mari glared from her spot on Jaime’s sofa, propped up by pillows.

“Baratheon, you’re an asshole.” Mari stated. Joffrey shrugged, seemingly uncaring. They had stopped at their house on the way to Jaime’s, so that they could pick up some things while they were staying at Jaime’s. Mari was glad they were staying at Jaime’s and not at some hotel. She certainly wouldn’t consider going to stay at her father’s at any rate. As everyone filed off, and it was only Mari, Myrcella and Lizi remaining, Mari looked at the two girls. “What is it? I can practically see the wheels turning in your heads.” Mari said. Lizi grinned.

“This time next year, we might all be living here together.” Lizi said. Myrcella nodded her agreement. Lizi couldn’t help laughing at the two girls.

“You never give up, do you?” She said. The girls just grinned back at her, both looking happy. Lizi couldn’t really blame them either. It was nice to be part of a big family after all, even if Joffrey was a part of that family with them too. After all, everyone needed some kind of irritation in their lives. Perhaps Joffrey was theirs. Of course, he wasn’t so bad once you knew how to handle him. Mari couldn’t help thinking that he’d only turned out tolerable because Jaime had been looking after him since their mother walked out. But that was a train of thought for another day, when she could theorise it all. For now, she simply wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, that's this chapter done. I hope you all like it. Please feel free to comment and tell me what you thought (unless you plan on trolling me, then I'll just delete it and pretend trollers don't exist LOL!) At any rate, I should update this soon, I'm getting back into the stride of what I wanted to do with it. LOL! Thanks to those who read and send me kudos and to those that comment. I really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. The next one should be posted soon. Please comment and let me know what you thought. (nods)


End file.
